


Lazy Afternoon

by ani_bester



Series: Super Dads and Little Sarah [2]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky spend some down time with their daughter Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Archive of Our Own says this is Part 1 of the series, actually each part is a stand alone fic.

Like many good ideas that happened in Bucky’s life, the idea for a picnic in the backyard of hot dogs, soda, and baby formula had been Steve’s. 

"Still say you had this planned all in advance, and it was not spontaneous" Bucky murmured.

Steve didn't answer; he just shrugged his shoulders and took a large bite out of his hot dog. 

Stuffed from the last bite he didn’t really need, Bucky leaned back against the oak tree and moved the paper plate from his lap so he could pick up Sarah.

Sarah regarded him with large blue eyes, then went back to trying to put her foot into her mouth. 

"She has your intensity," Bucky said as he watched his daughter's relentless attempts at grabbing her foot. Steve leaned against the tree and laughed. 

"I was going to say she had your stubbornness."

Bucky reconsidered as Sarah kept reaching for her foot and pulling at it. "Ok maybe," he conceded. He yawned, the shifted so rather than leaning against the tree, he was laying in the grass. Bucky held Sarah close as he moved. She sat up, supported by her father’s hands, but then squirmed until she was lying belly to belly against him. 

Bucky played with her small hand, watching as she yawned and closed her eyes. 

He had some vague awareness of Steve still close to them. His cheek wasn’t quite against Steve’s outer thigh, but he would still swear he felt something. Probably some abstract idea that a poet could wax on for pages about, or that Bucky would mention later when he got drunk and wanted to make Steve blush, whenever it was he could find time for that again. 

Bucky started when he felt Steve’s hand against his forehead. 

"Sorry," Steve murmured. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Bucky yawned. "I wasn't asleep."

Steve smirked. "Oh? Then we need to talk about this awake snoring you do."

"Thank Sarah for being asleep or I would so sit up and respond to that comment with this," Bucky answered moving his hand in the imitation of a whap to the head. However, his expression was almost serene though and he found himself yawning again. Then he smiled and rested on hand on Sarah’s back.

"She's got a death grip on my shirt," he chuckled. 

He was pretty sure Steve said something in response to that, but the day was warm, his family was close, and it was easier to let his drowsiness overcome him again. 

When he woke to Steve patting him gently on the shoulder there were stars in the night sky.


End file.
